


A Cup of Sugar

by maxiswriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day One, F/F, I posted this yesterday on tumblr, I swear I'm not late, Papyrus and Undyne are roommates, University AU, but I was too tired to post it also here, the au nobody asked for, ut Shipping Pride Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A and B are roommates that are together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella cute), Person C, knock on their door and asks if they have any sugar.<br/>Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be”.<br/>BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other."<span> by @otpprompts on Tumblr</span><br/><br/>Participates at the Undertale Shipping Pride Month on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> The Universitystudents!AU nobody asked for. What a good way to start the Undertale Shipping Pride Month!  
> This is one of the few canon ship I love. Also, with a prompt like this Papyrus just had to make a cameo.
> 
> If you want to, feel free to follow me on tumblr for other ff and updates! *wink wink* --> <http://ninjagomadafakka.tumblr.com>

It was a normal day at Mt. Ebbott University.  
Birds were singing, flowers were blooming….

-YOU HAVE TO STIR HARDER!-  
-YES UNDYNE!-

Oh. And obviously spaghetti were being made.  
Every student in the dorms simply sighed in desperation and returned to their chores, chosing to ignore the shouts of the most energetic beings that probably ever existed. Undyne was the capitain of the university’s swim team, and was studying to become a certificated PE teacher. Papyrus, her roommate, wanted to become a professional chef; sadly, the one who teached him how to cook was Undyne… and her methods were, well, unique.

They were pretty well known among the other students, mostly because of their weird antics. Let’s just say that after a certain food poison incident, nobody ever dared to be around them again while they were near a kitchen or something that could easily be transformed in food.

That’s why everyone on that floor was looking at Alphys like she had lost her mind.  
The little reptilian monster was standing in front of Undyne’s and Papyrus’ room, nervously bouncing in place while all the noise coming from the apartement was making everyone fear for their safety.

Now, it wasn’t a secret how much big was the crush Alphys had on the fish monster. And it was obvious that her feelings were fully returned. The problem was that everybody knew but them, and they had been dancing around each other for almost two years now. It was getting a little annoying, on the level that some groups were making up some plans in order to obtain a confession from one of the two.

Nobody wanted their favourite ship to sink even before it sailed, not because of a food poisoning.  
When Alphys finally decided to knock at the door, everybody shook their head. Rest in peace little angel, you will be remembered.  
-COMING!-  
Said Undyne’s voice, before the fish monster opened the door: she was wearing a simple black tank top and blue jeans, with tomato sauce all over her clothes and face. She stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized Alphys.  
-E-Ehy Alph! N-Need something?- she asked, barely hiding her red cheeks behind all the sauce.  
-E-ehm…- Alphys shuttered -I-I don’t wan’t to i-intrude but… d-do you h-have a-any sugar I could borrow?-  
Before Undyne had the chance to answer, Papyrus appeared behind her and pushed her out of the room.  
-Papyrus wha-  
-DON’T WORRY, UNDYNE SURE IS AS  _SWEET_ AS CAN BE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!-  
The fish monster flushed red and turned around, ready to shout something at her best friend, but… the door closed on her face, leaving her out.

_Clack!_

Correction. She was locked out of her own room.  
-PAPYRUS UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT!-  
-NO! NOT UNTILYOU TALK TO ALPHYS ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT!-  
-PAPYRUS!-  
-C'MON UNDYNE! THIS SITUATION IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! JUST DO IT ALREADY!- Undyne roared in frustration, banging repeatedly her head on the nearest wall.  
-U-uhm… U-Undyne, i-is everyt-thing alrigh-  
-DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME THIS SUNDAY?-

Silence.  
From behind the door, Papyrus smirked triumphally. She finally said it. Was it really that hard?  
A loud ‘thumpf’ from outside distracted him. The skeleton peeked out in the corridor, worried.  
-ALPHYS!-  
Papyrus sighed and shook his head, while Undyne desperatedly tried to wake up a totally  crimson -and very passed out- Alphys on the floor.  
It seemed like he had still some work to do.


End file.
